


Life with Im Jaebeom

by Peachy_Rey



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, No Smut, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, just relationship kinks, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachy_Rey/pseuds/Peachy_Rey
Summary: Clippets of your life and relationship with Im Jaebum, romantic dates and messy confessions <3
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Original Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Life with Im Jaebeom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fanfic_fanatic24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_fanatic24/gifts).

When you two meet:

“Yah! This is my room fucking move!” The guy standing in front of you screamed. This was all going very wrong considering that amount of damage you had done to the room behind the door that you were guarding.

“This cant be your room, it’s Jinyoung’s.” You argued hoping this loud broad shouldered male in front of you would just stop bothering you. You were sure that this room was your brother’s, you had texted almost all of his friends making sure you got his dorm room number right. You simply had planned to show up at his dorm unannounced and pester him to a free meal but he beat you to it.

Jinyoung had shown up at our dorm room 2 weeks before, ate all your snacks and hit on our roommate. You were never the type to let go of things easily so you planned to wreck his room knowing that your neat freak of a brother would just faint at the sight of his room.

“Jinyoung? This room isn’t Jinyoung’s you fool”

“I’m not a fool you’re dumb” The guy in front of you rolled his eyes and tried to dodge past you and open the door to his room, you quickly spread our arms along the door and standing in front of the door knob making it impossible for the stranger in front of you have any access to the door.

“This is my room, Jinyoung lives next door”

“You-you’re kidding”

“Yes, because I’ll be joking to a stranger about my room. Fucking move before I do something I regret”

The gears in your head finally stated to work, there could be a huge possibility that you might have got the wrong room, Jinyoung’s friend, Mark did warn you that the rooms weren’t numbered in the dorms, he had specifically asked you to count the third room from the right. You leaned forward counting 3 doors from your right.

“This is Jinyoung’s!” You moved forward making the guy take a few steps back. “Third one from the right” You said triumphantly as you counted to three from the right.

“Evan a dumb idiot would know to start counting from the other end cause that’s how you enter the floor”

You opened your mouth to prove that you were right but his logic made more sense, you backed away shielding the door again. Oh you were so fucked, in all the worst ways possible. You had destroyed this stranger’s room, littered the entire place, made art out of toilet paper dry and otherwise all over the walls, opened all of his canned goods, eaten all of his ice cream (There was a lot). You were fucked.

“Now would you please move” He seethed gritting his teeth jutting out his jaw, he looked terrifying, you couldn’t imagine how he’d look if he opens the door and sees the state of his room. When he realized you weren’t gonna move anytime soon he pulled you aside by your shirt sleeve and opened his door. You backed away slowly planning to run.

“Wait” He grabbed you by you arm. “How is my door unlocked? Why were you guarding the door in the first place?”

“Fun story but long and boring so bye” You smiled pulling your hand out of his grip, he loosened his grip for a second but held on tightly again before you could pull away.

“This is breaking and entering I’m calling the cops”

“Technically I’m not inside your room and I didn’t steal-” Before you could finish he yanked your hand pulling you inside the room with him.

“There problem fix-” His eyes roamed his apartment taking in the sights of his ruined place, it was completely trashed, thanks to you but he didn’t need to know that now.

“Whoa dude you need to clean up. This place is a mess!” You could see the veins in his head actually popping, his grip in your hand tightened as you tried to pull away ready to run. You knew you were terrible at acting, unfortunately you hadn’t inherited acting genes like your brother and neither were you quick on our feet, you were just another dumb dork in the world who was seemingly cooler in fairy tale lands.

“Clean this mess” He said his face going stoic, you opened your mouth to protest but one look at his face and you feared for your life, you immediately reached for the nearest lamp and set it up straight. He let go of your hand as you started cleaning up. He picked up the fallen throw pillows from the couch and placed them back as he made his way to the kitchen.

“You even ate my ice cream?!”

“Trashing an apartment requires energy” You said rolling the toilet paper that you had put all over the couch.

“Why would you even do this in the first place?”

“He stole all my snacks and hit on my roommate”

“That Jinyoung guy your crush or boyfriend or something?”

“EW!” you shuddered and cringed. “He’s my brother!”

“Then why do you look like this?” He smirked at your much evident frown, it’s sad to say that Jinyoung was the benefactor of the good genes in the family, he got the looks, he got the brain, he got the charm, he got everything good while you were stuck with the neurotic urge to do everything perfect or do nothing at all. Even when you trashed the apartment you did it until you were satisfied that it was done perfectly, everything messed up but salvageable except for the ice cream, you ate it all.

“My name’s Jaebum by the way”

“Rey Young” You mumbled and resumed cleaning up.

When you two are friends but probably want more:

“Hold this.” Jaebum threw his coat almost at your face as he walked away.

The canteen line was doubled than usual just as you had predicted but Jaebum had strongly insisted (jutting out his jaw in impatience) that they would be fine, that they’d get food. As you both entered the canteen it was crowded, Jaebum had to fight a freshman to get a chair he set down both your bags on the chair and went to get food not before threatening you to make sure the chair wasn’t stolen.

You put your head down on the table tired and done for the day already and it was just 9 am. You were scrolling through memes in your phone that you would’ve found funny under the influence of alcohol and sighed, starving while stuck in a loud crowded cafeteria was not in your agenda.

You didn’t realize that you had dozed off until Jaebum pulled his coat which you were using as your makeshift pillow and landed nose first on the table. You sat up straight swearing loudly momentarily losing blood flow to your nose and too much blood flow to your brain from sitting up too fast.

“Asshole that hurt!” You pinched his arm knowing that would hurt him more than slapping his arm. He hissed in pain and pushed your hand away immediately and flinched back “bitch” He mumbled and started eating.

“Where’s my food?” you asked seeing only one tray of food which had his pathetic excuse of a sandwich and a juice box. He shrugged and took a big bite of his sandwich while you watched him eat mouth agape at his betrayal. “You snooze you lose.” He said mouthful.

“Gross” You made a face and threw a tissue at his face and reached out for the juice box, Jaebum raised one of his eyebrows in question but didn’t stop you from taking it. You took the straw and poked it in the box and took a long sip. You gave Jaebum a questioning look as he kept looking at you.

“Someone sneezed on that straw.” Your eyes widened, you chocked and spit the juice out most of it landing on the person sitting in front of you. Jaebum wheezed laughing and took a few pictures of you, you glared at him this wasn’t new you both torture each other almost all the time, the other times you both would be ordering all types of chicken, reading novels or crying over shows (That was mostly you)

You both were fools, fools in oneself and fools for each other. You’d never admit that his coat which carried his scent made you feel at ease, he’d never admit the way he felt when he saw you scrunching up your nose adorably, you’d never admit that you need Jaebum to save you from your boredom, he’d never admit that he fought for the last apple juice box for you. You and him would never admit the warmth you both feel when you embrace each other in tight hugs.

Dates:

You both were standing in front of a book fair, both of you over the top about the number of books you were gonna see and buy but as you entered the fair silence fell upon you both. You wandered to your favourite aisle and he towards his, after hours of piling up books under your arms you spot Jaebum who wasn’t suffering like you cause he had taken a small cart. You placed the books in his cart and smiled at him but he was still oblivious to your presence.

You stood a few feet away from him looking over the shelves trying to snag a few more books, completely forgetting that you walked over here to find Jaebum and tell him that they should bill the books and take them home you started browsing again. You hands automatically shifting and arranging the books neatly while your eyes searched for something that would catch your attention. You spotted a few books kept haphazardly sighing you started arranging them according to their height. You spotted Jaebum from the corner of your eyes, he came closer and embraced you in one of his famous back hugs kissing your cheek.

“Hey” You whispered and he hummed in response looking over your shoulder to see the book you were holding. He took it from you and turned the book to its back reading the brief summary, after reading he looked at you. He kept the book back in its place as you shook your head a no.

“Should I have to drag you out now?” He placed his hands on our waist pulling you closer to him.

“I could ask the same” You chuckled and leaned forward meeting him halfway for a quick kiss. You both finally somehow found your way out of the fair and drove to your favourite restaurant.  
\-----  
You were sitting at the edge of the seat staring at Jaebum who was sitting opposite to you doing the same, one of his hands was on the table his palm supported his chin while the other held a glass, he wasn’t drinking rather he was holding it away from you. You pouted hoping he’d give in he rolled his eyes but handed the glass back to you. You quickly downed the content and let out a satisfied sigh.

“I’m not drunk”

“And I’m the most handsome man in all the universe” He rolled his eyes and put on his scarf his eyes darting around trying to find his coat.

“You’re hot Jaebum” you giggled and handed him his coat “Here blind bitch” You giggled more and threw your head back laughing for no apparent reason.

“Let’s go home drunkard” You responded with a grunt and laid your head on the table. “Rey please it’s getting late.”

“I’m hungry” You mumbled “And you’re a lot drunk too babe let’s go I’ll get you burger on the way come on” Jaebum nudged your arm trying to get you to stand up and walk to the car.

“I’m not drunk” You said and stood up “I still see only one of you”

“Shocking”

“I thought you’d carry me out to the car” You pouted refusing to move but he didn’t say nor do anything except shrug his too damn broad shoulders.

“You’re sappy when I don’t want you to be but when I want you to be you be like this. Why are you like this?”

“I don’t know babe” He sighed trying not to snap at your childishness

“I’m leaving come if you want to” He started to walk away

“Chaol Westfall wouldn’t abandon me like this nor would Rowan.”

“They wouldn’t spare you a second glance they’re too into Yerene and Aelin so come on now.”

“If I fight the valg they will so I’ll do that now” You crossed your arms across your chest as you watched Jaebum turn and walk away towards the exit. You were hoping he’d come back but no he just walked right out.  
You sat down in disbelief hoping he’d come right back scoop you up in his arms and take you back home. Ten minutes pass and still no Jaebum and you couldn’t believe it. You ordered another drink and were in the middle of chugging it when you got a text from Jaebum.

Done fighting the valg?

Help  
Needed  
Too much valg

Two minutes and Jaebum was there, he kissed the top of your head and carried you to the car. “You have long shoulders, like really long ones like sideways long”

“I think you mean broad shoulders babe” He made you sit on the passengers seat and got to the other side and drove straight home.

“Why are we like this? We could’ve avoided all this if you had just carried me in the first place”

“But it’s more fun this way.” You agreed with him getting down the car as he parked it, he came over to your side and carried you claiming that it was part of his royal service. You just let him do whatever he pleased that night and it was fun and you did feel royal at the end of it.

Life with him:

"Rey" Jaebum breathed trying to get you to move so that he could get up from the bed.

You were always the one to get up early and before Jaebum, and Jaebum was a cuddler, every morning you'd spend a good few minutes trying to move his leg off of yours so you could get up but today, today was different. It was you who clung onto him and you scooted closer and held onto him.

“Baby move.” He whispered moving your leg from his waist, ou all but whined and moved closer if that was even possible and mumbled incoherently. You snuggled your face on the crook of his neck as you threw your hands and legs over him and shifted to lie almost n top of him. You heard a faint chuckle and that was he last sound you remembered as you feel in deep slumber once again. Jaebum gave up trying to wake you instead he held you closer and softly traced random patterns on your back until he fell asleep too.

\-----

“Jaebum are those tears?” You smiled teary eyed as he held your first born. Jinyoung was quick to take out his phone and film him.

“Of course I’m crying you heartless woman. Look at how cute he is.” Jaebum securely held the baby close to his chest already planning on how to hurt the people who might hurt his son.

“I’m sure he’ll get cute but right now he looks like pink potato.”

“You’re the worst Rey.” He shook his head and sat next to you. Jaebum would never admit that you were right in this matter because now he couldn’t un-see it, his son did look like a pink potato, but he would be the best looking pink potato to ever exist.

\-----

You slipped the thin silver band onto his finger before he could pull out the ring box to ask you to marry him. He glared at you and opened the box to reveal a simple yet elegant ring, just the way you like it.

“Will you marry me?” He asked

“I slipped on the ring already, I asked first so you don’t even have to ask now. I proposed first.” You argued

“You didn’t ask you just put a ring on me so technically I proposed first” He retorted back. You both looked at your son for the final judgement.

“Whats a proposed mommy?” He questioned innocently, he was just 4 you didn’t expect anything more him. The both of you sighed and let go of who proposed first fight cause you had a wedding to plan, but the both of you were thinking it was them who proposed first and not the other.

Jaebum and you weren’t made for each other, it wasn’t as easy as others thought. You both had your good and your bad days but at the end of the day you always chose each other, you both outlasted fights, lived through overly sappy dates, held onto hope during unnecessary breaks, through disagreements, through fights over who proposed first (He’ll never accept but it was you) and health scares, you both had each other and that was more than enough.

Life with Im Jaebum wasn’t just satisfying it was fulfilling.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> The drunk date at the club happened due to @fanfic_fanatic24 she contributed to it, it was fun imagining it lol


End file.
